


...What Was That?!

by pizzatologystudent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: It's gonna get spooky bois, bc shuttup, gavin and connor are kinda close now, late nights at DPD, spooky stuff is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzatologystudent/pseuds/pizzatologystudent
Summary: You grab your mug and get up from your seat, stretching as you walk inside the break room to get some coffee. You approach the coffee machine and place your mug to fill it up. After it finally filled up, you walk back to your seat when suddenly…The left door to Captain Fowler’s office slightly open. Slowly. Before you. On itself. Maybe.“Umm…” You blurt out, still looking at the door. You’re stepping back, slightly spilling some contents from your mug, but it’s not your first priority right now.Gavin and Connor finally turn their attention to you, confusion turned to horror when they saw the door slowly close back. They got up abruptly, not sure what to say about what they just witnessed.There’s some shady shit going on, and it’s not even 11 pm yet.





	...What Was That?!

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! This is a one-shot for ya! A spooky scary one!!! *evil laugh*
> 
> While I'm still battling my writer's block on my other fanfic (namely Detroit: Become Band... *shameless promo wink wink*), I decided to write this hehe! Also just a heads-up, this took place after the peaceful revolution. So Connor is a deviant here and the DPD was just starting to operate again. Meaning, the building was abandoned for almost a year and ghosts linger inside before it was reopened.
> 
> Enjoy!!! :3

All of the officers have gone home for the night. Hank even tried to stay as well, but Connor persuaded him to finally go home to relax and feed Sumo. He hesitated at first, but you promised to drive Connor home when y’all are done so he finally agreed. Now it’s just the three of you, including Gavin. He finally warmed up to the android so it’s totally fine now, but you’ll act as a moderator just in case.

The rest of the precinct were completely blacked out, except for the dimly lit office where the three of you are. The other sources of light are your own terminals. The whole place is peaceful, which is occasionally disrupted by typing and sipping of coffee. Otherwise, everything is fine and calm.

You absentmindedly grab your mug, not looking away from your terminal. Your mug touched your lips, but there’s no coffee left. You put down your mug and cover your face with your hands while audibly yawning. _I need more charge_ , you thought.

You grab your mug and get up from your seat, stretching as you walk inside the break room to get some coffee. You approach the coffee machine and place your mug to fill it up. After it finally filled up, you walk back to your seat when suddenly…

The left door to Captain Fowler’s office slightly _open_. Slowly. Before you. On itself. Maybe.

“Umm…” You blurt out, still looking at the door. You’re stepping back, slightly spilling some contents from your mug, but it’s not your first priority right now.

Gavin and Connor finally turn their attentions to you, confusion turned to horror when they saw the door slowly close back. They got up abruptly, knocking their chairs back ungracefully.

There’s some shady shit going on, and it’s not even 11 pm yet.

You quickly speed-walk to your table to place your mug before turning immediately back at the door. The three of you stayed completely still. You can hear your own heart beating in your ear.

“Okay… but what the f--” Gavin is interrupted by a sudden noise… that sounded like hurried footsteps. It looks like it came from the front area. The three of you looked at each other before walking towards the front of the precinct. Connor is on the lead while you huddle next to Gavin.

“Connor, are you recording too?” You suddenly ask in a hushed tone, still looking forward. He looked back at the two of you, noticing your phones in hand before looking forward again.

“...yes, Detective. Somewhat. What I sense are always saved in my memory core,” He replied in a hushed tone as well. You notice that he tried to compose himself, but the situation is getting into him. Maybe this is the first time he’s experienced this? His LED is yellow too…

You just nod in response, though he won’t see it. You’re too scared to care. You feel like your knees are gonna give out any second.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Connor has never seen or experienced something like this before. Hank told him stories about ghosts and some paranormal things that happened to him in the precinct before, but he just thought that Hank was just trying to scare him so he shrugged it off. Now look at their situation right now. Straight from a scene in a horror movie.

He can feel his thirium pump beat faster the closer they get to the front area. He hates being scared, but he can’t explain the door thing and the footsteps as they are the only ones inside the precinct at the moment. He knows that the footsteps aren’t from the cleaners because they come in at 1:30 am… and it’s just 10:43.22 pm, as his internal HUD provided him. Maybe an intruder? That’s impossible.

They finally reach the automatic glass door and it slide open. But before they even get past the door, his facial recognition activated and tried to scan _something_ near the potted plant on the right side of the room. There’s no one there so this made him jump and stumble while trying to sprint back to the office hallway, three feet away from the door. His actions startled the two, making them run back as well.

His thirium pump is beating much faster now. He didn’t need to breathe, but he is panting because… _What just happened?!_

He ran a quick diagnostics to find out if he’s malfunctioning somewhere, but his scans told him that he’s completely fine. Unfortunately. And he knows that his composure is completely gone. Wiped out. Thanks to that goddamn scan.

He’s gonna lose his mind…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Con, what the fuck?! Don’t scare us like that!” Gavin harshly whispered, trying to compose himself.

When Connor didn’t answer, he finally looked at him. Connor looked so fazed and startled about whatever the fuck just happened earlier. He is still looking at the door, though. He looked like he saw something. His LED is circling red now, which is concerning. You and Gavin looked at each other, at the door, then back at Connor.

He tapped Connor’s shoulder, which made the android look at him briefly before looking back at the door leading to the front area.

“...Sorry. It’s just--” Connor finally replied, voice slightly shaking.

“Why? What happened?” Gavin asked, concern and fear lacing through his voice. He never saw Connor that scared in his entire life, even though their operations always lead to something dangerous that could completely kill any of them. So seeing him this scared is a completely serious thing.

“M--my facial recognition tried to scan something near the plants. I thought I was malfunctioning, b-but I’m fine,” he quietly explained, making the two look at each other wide eyed, then back at the door.

“Okay… fuck! Well… uhh… can we get the fuck outta here? Before we die?” Gavin suggested, making the other two nod in response.

Tonight has been real, _real_ weird. He’s gonna fucking vomit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three of you went back hurriedly to your respective terminals to save the unfinished reports and paperwork before turning it off. Y'all are visibly shaking and panicking…

Then you heard a loud, continuous banging coming from one of the restrooms.

You all looked at each other before finishing whatever you needed to do as fast as you can.

You shove everything in your backpack before downing the coffee and carrying your mug towards the exit. Gavin did the same thing and ‘nope’ his way out of the building. Connor, however, tried to copy the reports on his head before sprinting his way out as well. But before the three of you reach the exit, the restroom door opened wide with a bang, startling you that it almost made you all trip.

So that’s how the story of a state-of-the-art android and two detectives, running out of the police station while screaming their heads off and scared shitless. It may sound embarrassing, but that’s what really happened.

 

 

*********************************************************************BONUS*********************************************************************

Connor is finally home. As promised, you drive him home safely. He is already changed into his pajamas, but he can’t bring himself to be alone after what happened earlier. So now he’s softly knocking at Hank’s bedroom door.

“Lieutenant? …are you still awake?” He softly called. He heard the bed shift and a groan from the other side. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. Hank rolled on his back and squinted at Connor.

“What time is it?” Hank rubbed his eyes to try and stir himself awake, shifting to the side and patting the empty space in the bed for Connor to lay on. Connor briskly walked around the bed and laid carefully.

“12:05 in the morning, and I just got home.” He answered tiredly, looking up at the ceiling.

“You’re pretty early. That's a first, huh?” Hank smirked teasingly at Connor, but he’s just looking up with some kind of look on his face. This raise his eyebrow at the android, also noticing the glowing yellow at the side of his head.

“Hey Connor! Are you okay? Did Reed fucking do something?” Hank asked him, concerned slightly hinted at his voice.

Connor, slightly startled at the sudden raise of voice, looked at Hank then brought his hands to cover his face. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the lieutenant, who placed a comforting hand at his shoulder.

“Why you fuckin’ jumpy all of a sudden? Did something happen?” Hank shifted so his back is leaning against the headboard, facing Connor.

Connor sighed against his hands before removing them, eyes still closed. He slowly opened them while turning to face Hank.

“Remember when you told me about the, quote-unquote, late nights shenanigans at the precinct?” Connor started, earning a slow nod from Hank.

“...yeah…? What about it?” Hank’s voice trailed. He’s confused at first, then his eyes slowly become wide when realization hits him. “Wait--! Did--”

“It’s better if I show you. I’m certainly having a hard time trying to find an explanation on what had happened to us earlier. So showing you is the more doable option,” Connor cut him off, explaining his distress. This caught Hank off guard, making him shut up instantly. “Please…?”

“...okay. If you say so,” Hank finally agreed, following Connor into the living room.

“…but how? You don’t even have a phone.”

Connor turned on the TV and touched his LED, before turning to face Hank.

“You’ll see.”


End file.
